


rainy days, old cafes, and talking with you

by melbopo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: Sometimes you realize you've found your forever person during the most mundane of moments.---------inspired by this post!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winnerstick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/gifts).



> As one of the biggest Clizzy stans in my life, I wanted to dedicate my first Clizzy fic to Zoe in honor of their birthday!!! hope your birthday was Tay Swift song worthy and more - love you!
> 
> This ficlet is literally nothing but warm, gooey feelings which I felt like I needed after all the sad SH posts on my dash... I hope you enjoy cause I enjoyed writing it!!!

[ ](http://www.melbopo.tumblr.com/tagged/my%20ramblings)

Honestly, when it happens, it isn’t a big hoopla moment complete with candles and rose petals and soft jazz like they always make it out to be in the movies. It just happens out of the blue one day - well maybe not out of the blue. Maybe more like a compilation of a thousand little moments that built up to this exact moment that Isabelle realizes that she not just loves Clary but that she's… you know, the _one_.

They’re sitting there, in their favorite over sized seats that always have a plethora of pillows in the their go-to cafe that sits midway between the college where Clary is finishing up her masters in Fine Arts and Izzy’s apartment. There is nothing outlandishly special about the night- it’s their usual Wednesday night coffee date after Clary’s seminar from hell in the middle of October.

(Izzy instated the cafe date nights as an incentive for Clary to _actually go_ to class so they could discuss whatever the latest sexist and biphobic remarks her classmate made that week over hot chocolate and baked goods. It’s therapeutic for both of them in a way - Clary de-stresses and Izzy gets to see one of her favorite sides of Clary: pink cheeks and eyes fiery with passion.)

The sounds of rain against the big glass windows and the soft acoustic strings from the cafe’s speakers work to create a blanket of noise that seems to cancel out everything else that is not the beautiful red head holding her hand across the small coffee table from Izzy. Clary’s working herself up all over again about Brian’s ignorant comments in regards to a small detail on her special project she is currently working on for Izzy’s birthday. Clary hasn’t shared a single detail about the secret so this present will be truly be a surprise. Which is nothing short of a miracle for Clary because she gets excited about her latest art project or has found the perfect present for whomever, she wants to share that excitement and she always tells Izzy. But Clary also knows how much Izzy loves thoughtful surprises and Izzy loves her for noticing that. She loves all the little things like that that Clary does for her to show that she cares. Like when she makes the coffee after spending the night cause Izzy swears it tastes better when Clary makes it or how she picks up different make up pieces just cause she thinks Izzy would like them or look good in that color of lipstick or how sometimes they stay up into the early hours of the morning just talking, laughing, and trading soft kisses.

Izzy loves those nights more than anything: tangled up in the bed sheets, legs intertwined, cheeks aching from laughter and big gleeful smiles, lips red and wet from biting kisses, and being woken up with a mug of Clary’s magic coffee. Izzy can see herself being really happy to have those things, those nights, with Clary for the rest of her life. And that’s when that moment hits her-no, she realizes with sudden clarity that she wants all those little things with Clarry for the rest of their lives - the big and the small. She wants to be able to kiss Clary goodnight every night and wake up to her face every morning. But she wants to argue about bedding colors and how much artwork is too much artwork for their walls too (Izzy thinks there is no limit but Clary strongly disagrees that no wall should be filled with just her work). She also wants to garden the vegetables that Clary cooks to host family dinners for Jace, Simon, Alec, and Magnus in a space that is _theirs_ and feels like _home_ , because no place really feels like home anymore unless it has sketchbooks on every table, flannels in the closet, and Clary’s bright smile.

That’s really the moment it hits Izzy, right there in the rainy little cafe with Julien Baker’s album playing in the background and Clary in the middle of bashing Brian’s faux women empowerment art piece. And that realization doesn’t scare Izzy either, it causes her smile to double in size, becoming overly fond and most definitely oozing affection for her amazing, smart, beautifully talented girlfriend. Clary notices the change and pauses her story. She grins back as she gently squeezes Izzy’s hand before asking, “what is it? Do I have paint on my face again?”

While that is true because Clary always has some sort of art medium on her face, her arms, or her long wavy red hair (and most often all three), that isn’t what’s on Izzy’s mind right now. Thoughts of love, forever, and home all dance around Izzy’s head but they feel too big, too important for this tiny cafe and a public moment. So she settles for a small but equally important first step towards those dreams. She leans closer to Clary and their clasped hands, close enough that she can speak softly, just for Clary to hear, “do you want to move in with me?”

Clary’s face softens with fondness as she leans, pausing only inches away from Izzy’s lips as she searches for something in Izzy’s face-something that she must find because from this close, Izzy can see her eyes brighten before closing the distance to place a chocolate-y sweet kiss on Izzy’s lips. She pulls back, smiling down at their clasped hands before back to Izzy’s face. “I’d love to.” Now it’s Izzy turn to lean forward to quickly taste that lovely smile on her lips, “I love you.” Clary mimic’s Izzy’s kiss but pulls back only her chin, still resting her forehead on Izzy’s as she murmurs, “I love you too.”

Sitting in an old cafe, listening to the rain, and chatting about life might not have be an extravagantly romantic moment to realize that someone is that _someone_ but it’s uniquely _them_ in a way which makes it perfectly romantic for Izzy. It’s a moment she is looking forward to remembering and looking back on fondly with Clary forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I made any major errors or just what you thought in general?? 
> 
> Liked the fic? Wanna talk Malec, Clizzy, Allydia, and/or the fact that Luke Garroway is a main character with me?? Check out my tumblr, [@mel-iorn](http://www.mel-iorn.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Seriously tho, I love you for reading my first Shadowhunters wlw fic!!! I hope to write many more <3
> 
> You can now find this post on [my tumblr](https://mel-iorn.tumblr.com/post/152058726326/rainy-days-old-cafes-and-talking-with-you-a-1k)!


End file.
